Logan (Wolverine) (Earth-TRN123)
Wolverine (real name James Howlett) is a mutant super-hero and a member of the X-Men. Ultimate Spider-Man History Wolverine arrived in New York to fight other civilians who were mind-controlled by Mesmero. Wolverine believed that Spider-Man was the cause of the civilian's bizarre behavior. Wolverine accidentally cured the bizarre behavior of them and tracked Mesmero was the real cause. Wolverine threatened Mesmero to release the civilians from his control. Wolverine was approached by Nick Fury and got in a discussion with Spider-Man. Before Wolverine left he was remarked by Spider-Man, Wolverine was pissed and tried to harm him but Fury stopped him. The next day, Mesmero switched Peter's and Wolverine's minds. Wolverine was called by Peter where he found out that he switched bodies with Spider-Man. When Sabretooth barged in Logan's apartment, Wolverine explained who he was and told him that he would come over there. Peter persuaded him to stay in school. Wolverine got in touch with his (Parker's) Spider-sense and was angry against Peter's team, beaten Flash Thompson and flirted with Mary Jane Watson. When Peter arrived at school followed by Sabretooth, he told Wolverine to put on his Spider-Man costume. Wolverine objected at first, but, but did so eventually. Together, Wolverine and Spider-Man fought Sabretooth and defeated him. In the Helicarrier where Mesmero was held, Wolverine advised Peter to focus his powers to control his claws, Spider-Man threatened Mesmero and he putted them back into their bodies. Wolverine back into his own body, told Spider-man that he had a good life and bade farewell with the stolen jet from S.H.I.E.L.D. Within the confines of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, Spider-Man and his friends are training against Life Model Decoys, LMD's. Suddenly, the training turns deadly, as the LMD's unsheath their deadlest blades and blasters against Spidey and his comrades. It turns out, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. have uncovered a plot by mutant techno-mage Arcade, to bomb the United States of America with 12 nuclear bombs. Then, Captain Americaenters the briefing room, and is suddenly assaulted by Director Fury. As it turns out, the Fury in the briefing room is an LMD. The real Nick Fury enters the room, and briefs Captain America of the situation. On the deck of the Tri-Carrier, Captain America wraps up his conversation with Fury - as Spider-Man is in attendance. Director Fury tells Spider-Man in no uncertain terms, that he is not to accompany Captain America; this mission is too dangerous, and calls for expert super agents to stop Arcade. As Captain America is piloting his assault aircraft, he hears a noise around the cockpit: it's Spider-Man, who played the role of a stowaway. It short time, the aircraft is assaulted by drones, and Spider-Man and Captain America have to eject themselves, and manipulate the drones to take them into Madripoor. Once in Madripoor, Spidey and Cap reach their destination. Upon entering a facility, they see Wolverine slicing away at Arcade's LMDs. Wolverine feigns a berserker rage, and launches into a sparring match with Captain America. The two veteran heroes exchange information, and Spidey and Wolverine also exchange quips. Eventually, the trio clash directly with Arcade, who utilizes a virtual battle facility, LMDs, and even a Sentinel, to engage the heroes in a live action video game. Ultimately, the heroes make their way through LMD doppelgangers, duplicates of The Hulk, Red Hulk, and then a Sentinel; then battle hordes of assault droids employed by Arcade. Arcade is cajoled into disarming the nukes, and is apprehended by Spidey, Cap, and Wolverine. Superpowers * Superhuman smell: Wolverine has acute smell, he was able to smell Memsero who even wasn't in sight.1 * Adamantium Claws: Wolverine has sharp claws that is said to cut through everything because of adamantium itself.1 * Accelerated Healing factor: '''Wolverine can regenerate from even the most serious injuries at a fast rate. * '''Super Strengh: Wolverine easily managed to hold his own against Sabretooth. Background * This is Logan's ninth animated appearance as Wolverine. Previous versions include "Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends", "X-Men", "X-Men: Evolution", "Wolverine and the X-Men", "The Super Hero Squad Show", "Black Panther", "Marvel Anime" and "Hulk Vs" Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Army of Light Category:Stealth Force Category:Super Centenarians Category:X-Men Category:Shield Category:Cyborgs Category:Veterans Category:Canadian Category:Interrogation Category:Disguise Category:Driver Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Thief Category:Sarcasm Category:Trackers Category:X-Gene Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Body Switch Category:Hollow Earth Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Americans Category:Super Hero Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Humans